Un geôlier trop gourmand
by Chapaf
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si Shepard avait été capturée sur le Purgatory en allant chercher Jack ?


_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Une nouvelle trad pour notre Garrus préféré.  
><em>

_C'est un petit One Shot rapide mais j'aimais beaucoup la mise en situation. Et puis Garrus en dominant : graou graou graou !_

_Par ailleurs, je ne suis toujours pas bilingue et je déteste le mot à mot, du coup vous aurez des aménagements sur certaines tournures de phrases par rapport à la VO, même si j'essaye de coller au plus près. N'hésitez pas à me signaler si un truc vous choque particulièrement, je fais juste ça pour le fun ;)_

_Donc, voici la trad que j'ai faite avec l'autorisation de son auteur Belanna (vous trouverez l'originale sur AO3 sous le titre A Warden's Greed). Merci à elle pour ses histoires..._

* * *

><p>Le Commandant Kate Shepard quitta la zone d'abordage et entra dans le vaisseau prison Purgatory, aux côtés de Miranda Lawson et de Jacob Taylor.<p>

_ Bienvenue sur le Purgatory, Commandant Shepard. Votre colis est en cours de préparation et vous pourrez le récupérer rapidement. Étant sur un vaisseau de haute sécurité, vous devrez nous laissez vos armes, annonça le garde turien.

Shepard haussa un sourcil avant de dégainer son pistolet.

_Disons que je ne le fais pas et on fera comme si…

Les gardes pointèrent rapidement leur armes sur Shepard, mais se retournèrent quand le capitaine du Purgatory fit son entrée dans la pièce.

_Que tout le monde baisse ses armes. Commandant, je suis Kuril et ceci est mon vaisseau. Les armes vous seront restituées à votre départ.

_Ça ne me plait pas, chuchota Miranda dans un souffle.

_Je ne laisserais pas mon arme. Je ne sais pas si ça signifie encore quelque chose, mais je suis un Spectre. Et j'ai le droit de porter une arme. N'est-ce pas ?

Kuril et Shepard s'affrontèrent du regard pendant cinq secondes avant que le geôlier acquiesce, admettant sa défaite.

_Très bien, Commandant. Nous ne devrions pas avoir de difficultés à contenir quelques invités armés.

Le gardien se retourna et regarda le Normandy.

_Jack vous sera livrée aussitôt que le virement m'aura été confirmé. Voulez-vous visiter le vaisseau en attendant ?

Shepard haussa les épaules en rangeant son pistolet.

_Ma foi, pourquoi pas ?

_Oh, ça va être génial, ironisa Miranda

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ? murmura Jacob tandis que le gardien guidait le commando du Normandy dans un long couloir.

* * *

><p>La visite durait bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne le devrait. Avant que Shepard ne l'interroge sur les délais, Kuril se retourna et sourit sournoisement.<p>

_Nous accueillons des milliers de criminels, Shepard. C'est notre boulot de garder les rebuts de la société hors de l'univers, sous clé.

Une voix résonna dans le communicateur de Kuril.

_Monsieur, les fonds ont été intégralement transférés.

_Excellent, nous arrivons justement au quartier où Jack est détenue, dit Kuril en désignant une porte fermée. Je vous en prie, Commandant, après vous.

Shepard acquiesça en entrant dans la pièce, mais elle s'arrêta brutalement alors qu'une vingtaine de gardes armés pointaient leurs armes sur eux.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Shepard tandis que deux gardes enlevaient rapidement leurs armes aux membres du commando.

_Vous êtes ma prisonnière, Shepard. Et vous allez faire de moi un homme très riche.

_Pas si je vous tue d'abord, gronda Shepard en se retourna rapidement pour frapper le gardien. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse placer correctement son crochet du droit, Kuril la saisit vivement à la gorge et la souleva du sol, la faisant se tortiller.

Des souvenirs la traversèrent : Saren avait fait la même chose. L'attraper à la gorge et la soulever. Elle commença à se débattre, mais Kuril la tenait fermement.

_Ne me testez pas, Commandant. Vous êtes à moi, et il n'est rien que vous puissiez faire. Gardes, ramenez les deux autres au point d'embarquement et dites au Normandy que s'ils ne sont pas partis dans les dix minutes, je fais détruire leur précieux petit vaisseau.

_Bien, monsieur. ON BOUGE !

_Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! hurla Miranda tandis que les gardes pointaient leurs armes sur elle. L'Homme Trouble…

Les mots de Miranda furent perdus tandis que la porte se refermait sur eux. Kuril sourit tout en lâchant Shepard, laissant l'héroïne de la Citadelle tomber au sol, luttant pour faire entrer un peu d'air dans ses poumons. .

_Vous… faites une très… grosse erreur, Kuril. Personne ne double l'Homme Trouble. Vous ne voulez pas foutre le bordel… avec Cerberus.

_Je n'ai aucun grief contre Cerberus, ou l'Homme Trouble. Cependant, je ne laisserais pas passer cette opportunité.

Shepard saisit sa chance. Elle se remit rapidement sur ses pieds et donna un coup de tête à Kuril. Mais, avant qu'elle ait put saisir un flingue, elle sentit l'aiguillon d'une vive douleur lui traverser le crâne. Puis, les ténèbres l'emportèrent.

_Raté, Commandant, grogna Kuril.

* * *

><p>Elle bâtit des paupières pour ouvrir les yeux mais tout ce qu'elle put voir était noyé dans la brume. Elle grimaça quand une décharge de douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Shepard tenta de se prendre la tête dans les mains, mais elle réalisa qu'elle était attachée. Cela lui prit un moment pour chasser l'hébétement, puis elle réalisa qu'elle était dans une pièce, enchaînée. Elle baissa la tête et vit qu'elle n'avait plus son armure. Elle portait une espèce de robe qui devait avoir été conçue pour quelque prostituée Asari.<p>

_Fils de pute, grogna t-elle pour elle-même.

Ses pieds étaient également liés, lui laissant trop peu de latitude pour dénouer la corde avec ses dents.

Peu de temps après son réveil, le geôlier entra, un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
>_Commandant Shepard, c'est si aimable à vous de nous rejoindre enfin. Je commençais à croire que vous alliez faire la sieste toute la journée.<p>

_Pourquoi ne pas me détacher et voir qui va faire la sieste ?

Kuril ricana.

_Je ne vous ai pas vue en action, Commandant, mais j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez plutôt douée. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas là pour nous faire une démonstration de vos talents de combattante. Dans quelques jours, vous serez vendue. J'ai bon espoir que vous ferez de moi un homme riche.

_Vous êtes un idiot, Kuril. L'Homme Trouble…

_N'est pas mon problème. J'ai un vaisseau rempli de fugitifs que je pourrais relâcher sur Terre ou sur n'importe quelle colonie humaine. S'il veut vraiment protéger l'humanité, il me laissera vous avoir.

_Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ceux que vous avez en face, avança Shepard en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas l'Homme Trouble que vous devriez craindre. C'est mon équipe.

* * *

><p>Quatre jours passèrent et Shepard était vraiment surprise de voir la liste des criminels que Kuril s'apprêtait à vendre. Elle avait déjà eu affaire aux esclavagistes butariens par le passé, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle voyait.<p>

Les hommes étaient séparés des femmes. Elles portaient toutes des vêtements si échancrés qu'ils auraient embarrassé même Miranda. Leurs mains étaient enchainées, et chacune d'elles portait au cou un collier muni d'un anneau central.

Les hommes étaient torses-nus et portaient les mêmes colliers de métal. Leurs mains étaient attachées à l'aide de cordes et ils étaient forcés de se tenir en ligne face aux femmes.

Honnêtement, Shepard n'était pas très inquiète pour son propre sort. Aussitôt qu'elle aurait été vendue, elle échapperait à son propriétaire et contacterait le Normandy pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Donc, au lieu de se faire du mouron, elle jouerait le jeu en espérant que personne ne soit blessé.

Tous les prisonniers furent amenés dans une grande pièce qui rappelait une scène de spectacle. Shepard grimaça quand l'un des turiens attrapa l'une des filles, causant une réaction en chaine qui les déstabilisa tous.

_ECOUTEZ ! hurla le garde turien. Si vous ne voulez pas être punis, vous ferez tout ce que le garde Kuril ou vos potentiels acheteurs vous diront de faire. Nous ne tolérerons pas d'insubordination. Si vous n'obéissez pas, prenez garde aux conséquences. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête à ce que Shepard put voir. Elle se promit de faire de ce petit commerce d'esclaves un véritable enfer. Tandis qu'elle regardait les femmes être libérées une à une, elle sentit une tape sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement mais il n'y avait personne. Elle regarda autour d'elle, personne non plus.

_Shep, murmura tout doucement une voix. C'est moi, Kasumi. Je ne peux pas beaucoup parler. Garrus est ici et nous allons essayer de vous sortir de là. Garrus sera votre acheteur, mais vous devez le laisser avoir le dessus, sinon ça ne marchera pas et vous serez vendue à l'enchérisseur suivant.

_Quoi ? murmura Shepard. Ça n'a pas de sens !

_Je dois y aller, mais je serais dans la pièce, invisible. Tout ira bien, vous n'êtes pas seule.

Un garde passa près de Shepard, et elle ne put rien dire de plus à Kasumi. Après cinq minutes à regarder les femmes accrochées à des laisses être conduites dans différents angles de la pièce, ce fut son tour.

_Ne tentez rien de stupide, Shepard, lui grogna le garde turien en accrochant une laisse à son collier pour la conduire dans une pièce à part.

* * *

><p>Le Commandant Kate Shepard tomba presque à plat ventre quand le turien tira sur la laisse tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce. Kuril la regardait approcher, assis sur une chaise, les jambes croisées. Il claqua des doigts et le garde lui apporta immédiatement la laisse avant de quitter la pièce.<p>

Shepard remarqua un autre turien assis à côté du geôlier. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour le reconnaître. Ses tatouages bleus avaient été remplacés par d'autres, d'un rouge profond, il n'avait pas son viseur, et il avait revêtu des habits civils à la place de son armure. Elle ne voyait pas Kasumi, mais elle supposa que la voleuse se tenait à côté de Garrus.

_Je dois admettre que je vous préfère dans cette tenue que dans votre armure, Commandant.

Kuril ricana en prenant une gorgée de vin.

_Approchez, mettez-vous là qu'on puisse vous voir un peu mieux.

Il tira sur sa laisse.

_Si vous me donnez les clés de ces menottes, je vous jure que je vous donnerais quelque chose à regarder.

Shepard grogna tandis qu'elle était forcée de s'approcher.

_Ne me contredisez pas, Shepard, grogna Kuril. Voici Arium, un très riche turien que vous intéressez beaucoup.

Kuril tira un coup sec sur la laisse, faisant presque tomber Shepard sur ses genoux tandis que ses griffes se portaient sur sa gorge.

_Faites bien attention à vous, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille avant de la repousser brutalement pour donner la laisse à Arium.

Garrus était émerveillé par la beauté de Shepard, mais il devait tenir son rôle.

_Alors voici le fameux Commandant Shepard ? demanda Garrus. Pas très impressionnante.

_Ôtez-moi les menottes et je vous ferais voir comment je peux botter votre sale cul de turien pour la peine, menaça Shepard.

Garrus rit et fit courir ses griffes sur la chaîne.

_Oh je suis certain que nous aurons tout le temps qu'il faut tout les deux pour que vous me montriez ça.

La façon dont Garrus avait dit cela fit frissonner Shepard. Comme elle aurait aimé que ce soit vrai. Elle recula en se rappelant où elle était, mais elle fut contrainte de refaire deux pas en avant lorsque Garrus tira sur la chaîne.

_Savez-vous danser, Shepard ? Peut-être que vous pourriez nous montrer quelques danses humaines ?

Shepard éclata de rire.

_Je ne danse pas. Vous pouvez demander à quiconque me connaît.

Garrus se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Shepard. Il détacha la chaîne et Shepard saisit sa chance. Garrus devait la dominer et c'était sa seule chance de faire ça tout en gardant sa dignité intacte.

Elle attrapa vivement la chaîne, l'arrachant aux mains de Garrus. Puis elle l'attaqua, ses mains faisant tournoyer les anneaux de métal autour d'elle. Une trainée de sang courut sur la joue de Garrus quand la chaîne le heurta. Kuril était sur le point d'intervenir quand Garrus fit un rapide bond de côté pour saisir les cheveux de Shepard. Il tira dessus si fort qu'elle en tomba à genoux. Garrus lui arracha la laisse et la balança au travers de la pièce.

_C'était une grave erreur, Commandant, grogna Kuril. Les gardes vont…

_Non, grogna Garrus en essuyant la trainée de sang bleu sur sa joue. Elle doit apprendre l'obéissance. Puis-je ?

Kuril demeura silencieux un moment avant d'acquiescer.

_Bien sûr, ce sera amusant.

Shepard grimaça quand Garrus lui tira les cheveux, la forçant à se remettre sur pieds. Elle avait toujours ses fers, ce qui facilita la tâche à Garrus lorsqu'il la plaqua contre le mur, son corps couvrant le sien.

_Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une humaine, Shepard. Vous allez apprendre quelle est votre place dans l'univers.

Shepard écarquilla les yeux et commença à se débattre. Garrus rit alors qu'il faisait courir ses mains sur sa poitrine, ses griffes lacérant les vêtements.

_Je n'ai pas peur de vous, fils de pute ! grogna Shepard tandis que Garrus la retournait de force contre le mur de métal, pesant de tout son poids contre elle.

_Vous devriez, murmura t-il.

Shepard inspira un grand coup tandis que Garrus faisait courir ses griffes sur le côté gauche de son corps. Elle pouvait le sentir la griffer, mais pas suffisamment pour lacérer sa peau. Elle était vraiment excitée à cet instant et se foutait complètement que Kuril soit dans la pièce.

Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir admettre qu'elle aimait Garrus Vakarian, mais elle ne dirait pas non plus le contraire. Foutu Garrus et tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Sa tête commençait à tanguer tandis que la langue du turien dansait dans le creux de son cou avant de remonter vers son oreille qu'il grignotait maintenant, tout en pressant son corps contre elle.

_Oh, soupira-t-elle.

Elle entendit Garrus glousser.

_Kuril, vous avez entendu ça ? Je crois qu'elle aime ça.

Le geôlier gloussa à son tour.

_Vous savez vraiment vous y prendre pour rendre les humaines toutes moites et pantelantes, Arium.

_Dites-moi, Shepard, avez-vous déjà baisé avec un turien ?

Mais elle voulait baiser avec ce turien là par contre.

Garrus lui tira les cheveux, lui tordant le cou vers la gauche.

_Alors, peut-être que je devrais vous montrer à quel point nous sommes doués ?

Garrus envoya facilement voler le bas de l'accoutrement de Shepard.

_Ecartez les jambes.

_Je vous en supplie, arrêtez. Vous ne voulez pas faire ça.

_Oh mon Dieu, je vous en supplie, n'arrêtez pas, Garrus. Je vous veux tellement_.

_Oh, je pense que si, grogna Garrus en la forçant à écarter les jambes.

_S'il vous plait…

C'était une supplique pour qu'il continue.

_Pardonnez-moi, murmura Garrus si doucement qu'elle seule put l'entendre alors qu'il introduisait deux doigts dans son intimité brulante.

Shepard hoqueta alors que Garrus accélérait immédiatement le rythme, la soutenant d'une bras pendant qu'il la baisait avec ses doigts. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Shepard pour atteindre l'orgasme. Elle trembla et se trouva sans énergie, son corps glissant sur le sol tandis que Garrus reculait d'un pas.

Kuril ricana alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise.

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le grand Commandant Shepard se laisserait dompter aussi facilement. Si j'avais su, peut-être que je m'y serais essayé.

_Hé bien, c'est une bonne chose que vous ne puissiez pas, espèce de sale bâtard turien.

La voix de Kasumi résonna alors qu'elle redevenait visible et frappait le geôlier, l'assommant.

_Shepard, dit doucement Garrus en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

_Je vais bien, je…

_Garrus, l'interrompit Kasumi, je viens d'avoir Zaed. Moyennement quelques explosions, ils ont récupéré Jack. On peut se tirer d'ici.

Garrus acquiesça en soulevant Shepard dans ses bras, tout en l'enroulant dans une couverture qui trainait dans un coin de la pièce. Tandis que Kasumi ouvrait le chemin, Garrus tenait toujours Shepard contre lui.

_Je suis désolé. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner.

Shepard ne répondit pas.

* * *

><p>Après un débriefing d'une vingtaine de minutes avec l'Homme Trouble, une heure d'examens médicaux avec le Dr Chakwas et un sermon de cinq minutes de Miranda, Shepard put enfin rejoindre sa cabine. Elle allait prendre une longue douche et espérait bien dormir le reste de la nuit.<p>

Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le Normandy, elle n'avait pas revu Garrus du tout. IDA lui avait dit qu'il était dans la batterie principale, ce qui signifiait probablement qu'il voulait être seul. Elle voulait aller le voir, le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle avait déjà remercié Zaed et Kasumi mais il lui semblait plus difficile d'aller voir Garrus.

Le souvenir de son corps pressé contre le sien la fit rougir de plus belle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un turien puisse autant l'exciter. Mais Garrus n'était pas un simple turien, il était son meilleur ami.

Shepard démarra la douche et ferma les yeux tandis que l'eau chaude lui fouettait le dos. Elle s'adossa à la paroi, imaginant que c'était Garrus derrière elle. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il n'avait pas été Garrus mais bien Arium ? Aurait-il fait glisser ses griffes sur son corps ? Aurait-il fait courir sa langue sur ses seins, lui demandant d'écarter les cuisses pour son…

Shepard ouvrit les yeux.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?_

Elle referma prestement le robinet et se sécha. Elle avait simplement besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle sourit en fermant les yeux. Elle grimpa dans son lit et se blottit contre son oreiller. La pensée de Garrus derrière elle, l'enlaçant, lui arracha un soupir. Elle pensa à ses griffes frottant sur ses cuisses, à ce qu'il lui murmurerait à l'oreille. Elle se retourna d'un coup en ouvrant les yeux, laissant presque échapper un cri. La nuit allait être longue !

* * *

><p>Une semaine avait passé et ses fantasmes à propos de Garrus hantaient toujours Shepard. Maudit Turien ! En plus, elle devait l'emmener dans presque toutes ses missions car il en avait toujours été ainsi et que, si elle ne le faisait pas, il lui demanderait pourquoi. Et il lui serait très difficile de répondre : « Parce je n'arrête pas de penser à faire l'amour avec vous quand je suis sur le terrain alors que je ne devrais pas ».<p>

Pensées qu'elle avait bien entendu eues lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré ce petit incident en tentant de réparer ce foutu méca d'assaut que quelque avait laissé sur cette foutue planète.

_Shepard, devez ramener le méca à la soute pour les réparations, annonça la voix de Mordin.

Elle dut réaliser qu'elle était en train de fixer Garrus et son fusil de snipe avant de secouer la tête et de donner son assentiment au galarien.

_Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez l'air un peu ailleurs, lui demanda Garrus de sa voix turienne, si sexy.

_Non, non… Je vais bien.

La vérité c'est que ça n'allait pas du tout et qu'il était temps pour elle de se confronter à Garrus, de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Il fallait qu'elle le voit, et peut-être que ça l'aiderait à dormir la nuit, ou au moins à ne plus se masturber dans la douche.

Elle enfila un pantalon N7, un top noir et une paire de chaussures. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval avant de prendre le chemin de la batterie principale.

Quand Garrus lui dit donna son autorisation, elle entra prudemment pour le trouver assis sur son lit de camp. Il était torse nu mais il portait ce long pantalon bleu de sous-vêtement qu'elle aimait tant.

_Shepard, que diable faites-vous debout ? Je pensais que Chakwas vous avait dit de vous reposer pendant quelques jours.

_Je… devais venir vous voir.

Garrus lui sourit en poussant ses pieds pour qu'elle ait de la place pour s'asseoir.

_Bien entendu, j'apprécie toujours votre compagnie.

Shepard demeura assise un moment mais resta silencieuse. Garrus fit par attraper sa main et la caresser gentiment.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_Ce qui c'est passé sur le Purgatory, nous devons en parler.

Garrus soupira.

_Je savais que vous m'en vouliez.

Shepard hoqueta.

_Quoi ? Non, mais non… Pas du tout !

_Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

_Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que… vous me hantez. À chaque fois que je prends une douche, je vous imagine derrière moi, me murmurant des choses. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je sens vos mains sur mon corps nu.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Garrus ne se penche en avant.

_Alors, serait pour cela qu'il a fallu que je passe mon temps à vous sauver les fesses sur le terrain dernièrement ?

Shepard posa sa tête contre ses mains.

_J'ai honte de devoir l'avouer, car, jamais au court de ma vie, je n'ai laissé quelqu'un me distraire. Sauf maintenant.

Garrus reposa son dos contre le mur et soupira.

_Bon, si ça peut vous faire vous sentir mieux, vous me hantez aussi.

Shepard tourna son regard vers Garrus.

_Quoi ?

_Oh, vous pensiez que ce qui c'est passé sur le Purgatory ne m'avait pas affecté ?

_Je… Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez… Je…

_Je dois admettre que mes rêves sont presque devenus réalité ce jour-là. Vous, plaquée contre le mur, nue, et moi, derrière vous. Il m'a fallu toute ma volonté, une prière aux esprits et la menace de Kasumi de me botter le cul, pour ne pas vous prendre sur le champ, dans cette pièce.

Le cœur de Shepard manqua un battement.

_Vous me voulez ?

_Depuis quand ?

Garrus gloussa en la regardant.

_Nous étions sur cette planète, Agebinium. Vous avez pris votre fusil de sniper et avez descendu ce foutu terroriste qui voulait nous faire exploser, vous, Wrex et moi, avec cette bombe de l'Alliance. Votre réplique exacte a été « Mange donc mon gros Mako ! ». BOOM. Wrex a commencé à rire et j'aurais voulu vous allonger sur cette pierre rouge pour vous prendre séance tenante.

Shepard sauta sur ses pieds.

_Oh mon DIEU ! GARRUS !

_Quoi ? C'est vous qui avez demandé !

_Bordel, mais pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?

_Vous aviez l'air plutôt intéressée par le Golden Boy, vous savez Kaidan !

_Quoi ? Non, je…

Shepard soupira.

_Pourquoi tout le monde pense t-il que j'étais avec lui ? Nous étions juste amis.

_Et qu'en est-il de la nuit avec Ilos ?

_Nous n'avons rien fait ! Nous avons parlé de Ash. Oui, j'ai fleurté avec lui, mais Liara aussi !

_Oh ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, Shepard ? Vous avez toujours eu votre chance avec moi. Vous ne l'avez juste jamais saisie.

C'est à ce moment que les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur le visage de Shepard. Tout ce temps, elle aurait pu être heureuse dans les bras de son turien. Garrus vit à quel point elle était bouleversée et lui prit la main pour l'attirer sur ses genoux.

_Je suis là maintenant, Kate, murmura t-il. Et, je vous veux toujours.

Shepard enroula ses bras autour de Garrus et lui sourit.

_Je vous veux tellement, j'ai tellement envie d'être avec vous que c'en est douloureux.

Garrus enfouit gentiment son nez dans son cou, ses mandibules s'agitant.

_Si vous pouvez m'attendre encore un jour de plus, j'aimerais demander quelques conseils à Mordin. Je ne veux rien faire qui puisse vous blesser.

Shepard le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils.

_Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir attendre.

Garrus ronronna alors que Shepard faisait courir ses mains sur sa frange.

_Je sais, mais c'est la seule solution. Je me haïrais de vous blesser.

_Okay, Vakarian, vous gagnez. Mais, est-ce que je peux au moins rester avec vous ici cette nuit ?

_Vous ne préféreriez pas dormir dans votre lit ?

Shepard secoua la tête en s'allongeant contre Garrus, sa tête posée sur les larges écailles de sa poitrine. Garrus acquiesça tandis qu'il faisait doucement courir ses griffes tout le long de son dos.

_Alors d'accord.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Shepard ne relève la tête pour regarder son turien.

_Merci de m'avoir sauvée du Purgatory.

_Je serais toujours là pour vous protéger, Shepard. Je ne vous laisserais plus jamais en arrière.

Shepard sourit en reposant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle ne rêvait pas cette fois, il était vraiment avec elle, et elle pouvait finalement dormir en paix.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois !<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot quand vous passez par ici pour dire si ça vous a plu... Ca fait bosser plus vite !_


End file.
